


The Bucky Barnes Guide to Household Management (Translation) - Cẩm nang Chăm sóc gia đình của Bucky Barnes

by mabeo2610



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Knitting, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Post-Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabeo2610/pseuds/mabeo2610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vấn đề là, ban đầu Steve không hề chú ý chút nào." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hay: Steve không để tâm chú ý, Bucky học cách làm tốt nhiều việc khác mà không phải giết người, và chuyện đan lát bắt đầu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bucky Barnes Guide to Household Management (Translation) - Cẩm nang Chăm sóc gia đình của Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bucky Barnes Guide to Household Management](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889694) by [CryptoHomoRocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptoHomoRocker/pseuds/CryptoHomoRocker). 



> Many thanks to author CryptoHomoRocker for your permission ^.^ !!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Lần này chém kha khá, mong mọi người góp ý :D
> 
> Đề nghị không đem bản dịch đi chỗ khác, dưới bất kì hình thức nào mà chưa có sự đồng ý của mình. Tks!

Vấn đề là, ban đầu Steve không hề chú ý chút nào.

 

Anh tự nhủ chuyện này cũng dễ hiểu thôi sau mọi việc vừa qua, rằng anh đã có vài năm khó khăn sau khi được đưa ra khỏi lớp băng rồi hết chiến đấu với các vị thần và lũ quái vật lại đến lượt các tổ chức chính phủ tha hóa, nhưng sự thật là có lẽ anh không hay biết điều gì đang diễn ra cho đến khi mọi chuyện bắt đầu, bởi vì có những việc chỉ là anh không để tâm chú ý tới.

 

Cuối cùng thì Sam là người chỉ ra cho anh, vì Sam là anh chàng hay để ý những việc như này.

 

"Hừm." anh lẩm bẩm, nhìn quanh lối ra vào. "Cậu mới thuê người giúp việc à?"

 

Steve đang cởi dây giầy, ngước lên cau mày với anh. "Gì cơ? Không." Natasha đã gợi ý thuê người giúp việc một lần, sau khi nhìn thấy căn hộ của anh nhanh chóng biến thành bãi chiến trường khi anh ở một mình, nhưng Steve từ chối thẳng thừng. Anh từng sống với những người giúp việc và bảo mẫu - anh không nghĩ mình có thể thuê một người, dù nhà cửa có bừa bộn đến đâu đi chăng nữa.

 

Sam nhướng mày. "Rồi. Vậy, cuối cùng cậu cũng bắt tay vào dọn dẹp, hả? Thành thật mà nói, tôi bị ấn tượng đấy. Cứ nghĩ một buổi tối nào đó tôi ghé qua sẽ thấy cậu bị chôn sống dưới đống rác của mình cơ."

 

Nói vậy là không công bằng. Steve không phải là con quái vật rác rưởi bẩn thỉu, chỉ là Sam sạch sẽ ngăn nắp một cách kì cục thôi. Steve nhìn quanh và nhận ra cái rổ đựng quần áo đem đi giặt không còn đặt trên ghế đi văng nữa, một đống cốc trên bàn tiếp khách đã biến mất, và tấm thảm trải trong hành lang trông rất khả nghi như thể nó vừa mới được hút bụi. Cả căn hộ có mùi thơm dễ chịu, dịu nhẹ, sạch sẽ và có chút hương của chất hóa học.

 

"Tôi khá chắc là tôi không làm việc này," cuối cùng anh cũng mở lời.

 

Sam lắc đầu. "Cậu khá chắc? Cậu không biết gì sao?"

 

"Thì, còn ai - Stark. Dĩ nhiên rồi. Chắc anh ta thuê ai đó cho tôi. Có lẽ anh ta muốn giúp tôi." Anh nghĩ về chi phí phải trả và cố gắng không nhăn mặt. Đôi khi anh quên mất là bây giờ anh quen cả những người giàu có.

 

Sam lại lắc đầu, vẻ buồn cười hơn. "Cậu thực sự nghĩ Tony sẽ làm một việc như này mà không nói câu gì với cậu à? Nói to và nhai đi nhai lại là đằng khác ấy chứ?" Anh nhìn quanh lần nữa. "Hoặc là do lũ yêu tinh làm, không thì cậu phải chú ý nhà cửa hơn trước đấy."

 

Phải mất một thời gian sau anh mới hiểu. Đôi khi anh quên mất là anh không còn sống một mình nữa.

 

Vài buổi tối sau, anh hỏi Bucky về chuyện này, khi cả hai ở trong phòng khách. Tivi bật vì Steve đang thực hiện cái danh sách dài dằng dặc của Tony "Những Chương Trình Cap Phải Xem Để Anh Không Còn Thấy Mình Giống Cha Nội Rầu Rĩ Nữa" theo thứ tự bản chữ cái. Anh ghét cái danh sách này, nhưng từ khi bắt đầu anh _có_ bớt cảm thấy mình là cha nội rầu rĩ hơn thật. Anh đang xem đến _The Golden Girls,_ anh cũng thích chủ yếu vì anh biết Peggy thích phim này.

 

Bucky đang cuộn tròn người dựa vào một bên tay ghế đi văng, cậu mặc bộ đồ ở nhà cũ của Steve. Cậu có quần áo của riêng mình - mấy tháng trước Steve đưa cậu sắm đồ, rồi Clint đưa cậu đi mua sắm lại sau khi thấy những thứ mua cùng Steve bởi vì "Chúa ơi, Steve, không phải ai cũng yêu khakis nhiều như anh đâu" - nhưng cậu hay mặc đồ của Steve hơn, dù hai ống tay áo rủ xuống quá bàn tay và quần thì quá rộng và dài. Hai chân cậu để trần. Cậu đang xem tivi, thỉnh thoảng lại cười khúc khích mỗi khi Estelle Getty pha trò.

 

"Bucky nè?"

 

Cậu quay mặt về Steve, không ngập ngừng, không còn giống như hồi Steve mới đưa cậu về nhà và cậu phải suy nghĩ cẩn thận về cái tên mỗi khi đáp lại. Cậu im lặng nhìn, đợi anh nói tiếp.

 

"Dạo này cậu, ừm." Steve nhúc nhích người một chút, không chắc phải bắt đầu nói về chuyện này như thế nào. "Dọn dẹp à? Ý tớ là căn hộ ấy?"

 

Không còn ngập ngừng nữa. Cậu chỉ gật đầu, rồi, "Ừm." Bucky đáp. Giọng cậu vẫn còn khàn và rất bé, một trong những di chứng thấy rõ nhất sau bao nhiêu năm cậu không dùng đến nó. "Một vài lần. Khi cậu ra ngoài."

 

Không có gì trong câu trả lời, không lên giọng hay biểu cảm gì để làm manh mối cho những gì Steve đang nghĩ. Anh yên lặng vài giây rồi tiếp tục.

 

"Tại sao vậy?"

 

Một nếp nhăn mờ mờ xuất hiện giữa hai hàng lông mày Bucky. Cậu nhìn Steve mất một lúc như thể cậu nghĩ đây là câu hỏi mẹo. "Bởi vì nhà bừa bộn quá?" cuối cùng cậu cũng đáp. "Và bởi vì tớ biết phải mất bao lâu cậu mới để ý đến những chuyện như vậy?" Cậu nói cũng đúng. Ngoại trừ hồi còn trong quân ngũ, mỗi khi có một mình là Steve thường quên mất mình đang sống trong một cái chuồng lợn. "Ý tớ là, tớ rảnh rỗi cả ngày. Vậy cũng nên làm cái gì đó có ích chứ, phải không?"

 

Có một hôm, không lâu sau khi Bucky về ở với anh, Steve đã mời cậu gia nhập đội Avengers, trước sự phản đổi của... để coi, hầu hết mọi người ngoại trừ Sam và Natasha, họ đã ở bên cậu suốt thời gian hồi phục và biết mọi chuyện. Anh không phải Natasha, anh không thể bảo mọi nhảy xuống vực và nghĩ đó là ý của họ - anh cũng không phải là Tony, luôn khiến mọi người say mê lắng nghe - nhưng anh có thể khá thuyết phục nếu muốn, anh nghĩ vậy, khi anh tin tưởng vào những điều mình nói. (Và anh đã làm được.) Anh giải thích cho Bucky rằng cậu có thể làm những gì để giúp đỡ mọi người, rằng cậu có thể tạo nên điều khác biệt trên thế giới, về những người cậu có thể cứu và bảo vệ bằng cách biến những kĩ năng của cậu trở thành chiếc khiên thay cho vũ khí. Bucky đã nghe anh nói, bình tĩnh và kiên nhẫn như thể đang đợi cho một phát bắn chuẩn xác, và nói "Không." Không thêm gì nữa. Chỉ "Không." Câu trả lời quá chắc chắn khiến Steve không bao giờ hỏi cậu lần thứ hai.

 

Có lẽ riêng việc hỏi cậu thôi đã là sai lầm rồi.

 

"Cậu không cần phải làm vậy đâu, cậu biết mà." Anh nói. Nếp nhăn giữa đôi mắt Bucky hằn rõ hơn.

 

"Tớ biết." cậu đáp, nghe chừng thực sự bối rối khiến Steve thấy miễn cưỡng khi phải tiếp tục.

 

"Tớ không muốn cậu thấy mình phải làm việc để nuôi thân," anh nói rõ hơn. "Cậu là bạn tớ. Tớ muốn cậu ở đây dù có -"

 

Bucky sa sầm mặt mày, ngắt lời anh.

 

"Steve," cậu nói, giọng cậu nhỏ nhẹ và bình tĩnh. Steve nhớ cái giọng này. Đó là dấu hiệu để anh im lặng trong vài phút và lắng nghe. "Đã bao giờ cậu nghĩ là, biết đâu tớ lại muốn làm việc để nuôi thân chưa?"

 

Steve chưa từng nghĩ về chuyện đó. Dường như Bucky đọc được điều đó trên mặt anh. Cậu thở dài, lùa một bàn tay vào tóc mình.

 

"Không giúp gì được cho cậu như là giết chết tớ vậy," cậu nói tiếp. Dường như cậu đang cố gắng ép từng lời ra khỏi hai hàm răng của mình. "Giờ cậu có thể làm rất nhiều việc mà tớ không thể. Cậu giúp đỡ mọi người, cậu cứu thế giới mỗi ngày. Và tớ - tớ đã từng nghĩ về việc đó, cùng đi với cậu, tớ đã nghĩ vậy, nhưng tớ không thể. Cậu nhìn tớ mỗi khi bọn mình xem phim có súng đạn hay nhiều âm thanh ầm ĩ rồi, đúng không? Tớ cứ co rúm người lại. Tớ sợ. Tớ không thể sử dụng những gì HYDRA đã làm với tớ như cậu đã làm với những điều Erskine cho cậu. Nhưng việc này..." Cậu vẫy tay về cả căn hộ, sạch sẽ và ngăn nắp và thơm mùi xịt phòng Lemon Pledge. "Tớ làm được việc này. Tớ thích thế. Tớ muốn cảm thấy có ích. Tớ không muốn làm kẻ - kẻ ăn bám, hay là thú nuôi-"

 

"Cậu không phải là như vậy!" Steve thốt lên, mặc dù anh đã tự hứa sẽ không ngắt lời cậu, bởi vì việc Bucky suy nghĩ vậy cũng như giết chết anh.

 

"Vậy hãy để tớ làm việc này." Bucky nói. Cậu nói như đang cầu xin vậy. "Làm ơn đấy. Tớ muốn - tớ cần biết rằng tớ có thể làm tốt mọi việc, được chứ?"

 

Steve nhớ lại căn hộ bé tí tẹo mà hai người thuê chung sau ngày mẹ anh mất, hiếm khi anh có thể san sẻ bớt số tiền thuê nhà. Hầu như lúc nào anh luôn ốm nặng để đi làm hoặc quá yếu vì ốm nặng để tìm việc, và bất cứ công việc vặt vãnh nào nhận được - vẽ biển hiệu, bán báo, thậm chí cả quét cửa nhà - từng là tất cả đối với anh. Anh căm ghét khoảng thời gian phải nằm liệt giường, nghĩ đến Bucky ở ngoài kia đang vật lộn kiếm từng đồng trong khi anh đợi cậu về nhà.

 

Anh mỉm cười. Nụ cười run rẩy. "Chưa từng nghĩ lại có ngày tớ thấy cậu cãi nhau để đòi quyền dọn dẹp nhà cửa đấy," anh nói, ít ra giọng anh vẫn điềm tĩnh.

 

Nụ cười Bucky đáp lại anh bé thôi, nhưng chân thành. "Ờ, thì, có bao giờ cậu vứt bít tất bẩn khắp nhà nhiều như bây giờ đâu."

 

"Đồ ngốc."

 

Anh nhận thêm một nụ cười lớn rạng rỡ hơn, nó khiến anh đau nhói. Bây giờ cậu hiếm khi cười như ngày xưa, và mỗi lần cậu cười Steve thấy hân hoan như người chiến thắng, kể cả khi anh không phải là lí do cho nụ cười đó. "Đồ hâm," cậu đáp, và Steve biết mọi chuyện sẽ ổn cả thôi.

 

Tối hôm đấy họ không nói thêm chuyện gì nữa. Bucky ngồi dựa vào tay ghế đi văng, mấy ngón chân trần của cậu chạm nhẹ lên đùi Steve.

 

"Do lũ yêu tinh làm cả đấy, anh bạn." Sam nói khi ghé qua lần sau. Miệng anh hơi giật giật, đưa mắt nhìn Bucky đang cuộn tròn người đọc sách trên chiếc ghế bành cũ kĩ của Steve. "Mà có khi chỉ là một thôi."

 

***

 

Vài tuần sau bọn quái vật đến, bò lúc nhúc qua hệ thống cống thoát nước ở New York như chơi. Chúng giữ chân anh ra khỏi nhà mất mấy ngày liền - hết lập kế hoạch rồi chiến đấu, lại đến các cuộc họp báo dài vô tận mà anh phải giải thích với hàng loạt cánh phóng viên đang hò hét ầm ĩ, rằng tại sao một nửa tuyến giao thông ở Manhattan bị chặn lại - bởi vì có vẻ như tất cả các thành viên của đội Avengers đã cử anh làm phát ngôn viên chính thức từ trước rồi.

 

"Cũng có lí mà," Sam nói khi lái xe đưa anh về nhà. Chiếc motor của Steve đã bị một con quái vật chén mất tiêu, chắc bọn chúng tiêu hóa được thép, mà anh thì không muốn cuốc bộ về nhà trong bộ đồng phục. Hồi trước anh đã thử một lần và bị bao vây ngay trước một tiệm bánh thủ công. Kể cả không gặp phải chuyện như vậy, anh cũng không nghĩ mình đủ sức đi bộ tiếp trong hôm nay - dù có huyết thanh hay không đi chăng nữa, cả người anh đau nhức. "Cậu có cái vẻ sáng sủa, ôi-tệ-quá-tôi-không-thể-nói-dối, rất Hoa Kỳ, mọi người thích thế. Hơn nữa, còn ai làm được việc này? Bruce thì quá nhút nhát, logic của Thor thì không giống logic của người Trái đất chúng ta, Clint và Natasha thì ghét ánh đèn trường quay, và Tony thì...là Tony."

 

Phân tích như thế thì cũng có lí. Steve chỉ ước gì không phải vậy.

 

Anh vẫn còn đau nhức khi bước vào nhà, nhưng phần tệ nhất đã bớt dần, thay thế bằng cơn đau mỏi nhừ khắp người làm anh nhớ về những ngày mà thuốc giảm đau còn tác dụng với mình. Mất cả phút anh mới nhận ra căn nhà có mùi khác. Vẫn sạch sẽ, nhưng có thêm hương thơm ngọt ngào và mùi bột mì quyện trong không khí ấm áp. Anh đi theo hương thơm vào trong bếp, thấy Bucky đang ngồi khoanh chân trên mặt sàn, chăm chú nhìn qua lớp kính ở cánh cửa lò nướng.

 

"Ê, Buck." anh chào, vẻ ngạc nhiên. Bucky gật đầu nhưng không nhìn lên.

 

"Bọn quái vật thế nào?" cậu hỏi.

 

"Như quảng cáo. To, xấu, đầy vảy. Vài con xanh lè." Anh ngồi xổm bên cạnh Bucky, cùng chăm chú nhìn vào lò nướng với cậu. Anh không nhìn thấy cái gì cả vì đèn trong lò không bật, nhưng anh có thể lờ mờ thấy mép ngoài của một cái khuôn hình tròn. "Thế cậu đang làm gì đấy?"

 

"Bánh bông lan cà phê," Bucky đáp. "Sáng nay có một chương trình dạy nấu ăn. Tớ thấy người ta làm món này. Có lẽ cậu sẽ thích."

 

Steve mỉm cười, cảm động. Bucky liếc nhìn anh, một tia sáng chợt lóe lên trong mắt, rồi quay lại tiếp tục trừng trừng nhìn cái cửa lò nướng như thể cậu đang cố gắng ép bánh chín nhanh hơn.

 

Chiếc bánh cũng không tuyệt lắm - hơi nhiều bột và lớp vỏ ở trên bị cháy - nhưng dù sao thì Steve vẫn cứ chén hết, còn Bucky ngồi ngắm anh ăn.

 

Bánh bông lan cà phê mới chỉ là khởi đầu. Bucky chưa bao giờ thể hiện năng khiếu nấu ăn khi họ còn trẻ; hai người sống trên tiêu chuẩn của người độc thân, chỉ có đậu và bánh mì cũ cùng bất cứ món gì rẻ tiền kiếm được, trừ khi bà cụ ở phòng bên kia hành lang rủ lòng thương và cho hai chàng trai vài món của bà. Nhưng giờ thì mỗi ngày cậu ấy lại làm một món mới. Có vẻ đồ ngọt là sở thích của cậu (Steve phát hiện cậu làm bánh Brown Betty ngon tuyệt cú mèo), nhưng cậu cũng nấu cả bữa tối nữa, bánh thịt băm khoai tây đút lò và bò hầm và há cảo thịt gà với bánh mì soda. Tất cả đều là những món Steve còn nhớ từ thời thơ ấu, những món ăn đậm chất Ai-Len luôn khiến anh no căng bụng cùng với cảm giác mơ màng và thỏa mãn.

 

Sau vài tuần, trong khi Steve ăn tất cả những gì anh có thể ăn và lén mang bớt cho gia đình cách đó ba nhà, Bucky bắt đầu bước ra khỏi vùng thoải mái của cậu. Có một tuần cậu không làm gì khác ngoài các loại nước sốt phức tạp, rưới lên bất cứ món gì còn trong tủ lạnh. (Sốt Mole và cá hồi chiên lại hóa ra ngon miệng đến bất ngờ, nhưng đến Steve cũng không thể xử chỗ bánh kẹp xúc xích sốt hollandaise.) Một tuần khác cậu xem chương trình về sushi và dành ba ngày chỉ cho duy nhất món đấy, vẫn còn hoài nghi xem nó có ăn được không đến khi cho Steve ăn ("cậu còn không phải nấu nó, Steve, đừng bảo tớ như thế là đúng"). Một tuần khác nữa cậu chỉ chế biến các món tráng miệng nhẹ nhàng sang trọng - bánh flan của cậu bị hỏng, nhưng những món khác đều ổn cả. Steve phát hiện ra là, anh thích thử đoán tuần này ăn gì bằng cách mở tủ lạnh và xem có những loại nguyên liệu mới lạ nào đang chất đầy ở trên các ngăn. Sau một thời gian anh đoán khá chuẩn.

 

Trước đây họ chưa từng đi mua đồ cùng nhau bao giờ, thành thật mà nói - khi họ còn trẻ chuyện đó có nghĩa khác, và đồ ăn là thứ mà họ phải giành giật mới có đủ được. Nên mùi vị thì không quan trọng. Sau này nó cũng chẳng quan trọng nữa, khi lần đầu Bucky đánh bạo đi đến Whole Foods cùng Steve, thu mình lại trong cái áo hoodie ngoại cỡ và né tránh ánh mắt bất kì ai. Steve đã phải dẫn cậu đi bằng cách cầm khuỷu tay cậu, nắm chặt hơn mỗi khi có âm thanh lớn hay cử động đột ngột làm cậu hoảng sợ.

 

Giờ thì anh là người bị dẫn đi, ngắm nhìn với sự thích thú khi Bucky xem xét kĩ càng những loại nguyên liệu cậu biết với một con mắt tinh tường. Cậu ấy phải ngửi tất cả mọi thứ, sờ tất cả mọi thứ (bằng bàn tay lành lặn - họ nhanh chóng rút kinh nghiệm, sau cái lần cậu vô tình bóp nát một quả cà chua làm nó bắn tung tóe khắp người khi thử bằng bàn tay kim loại.) Steve không đoán nổi một nửa số lần cái gì khiến cậu gật đầu và bỏ vào giỏ, cái gì khiến cậu chê và ném đi. Kì lạ thay, việc này làm anh nhớ đến khi cậu đang tập bắn mục tiêu, cái cách đôi mắt cậu cử động liên tục, tìm kiếm những điểm yếu.

 

"Đã bao giờ cậu nghĩ về việc nấu ăn chuyên nghiệp chưa?" một hôm Steve hỏi sau khi đã chén sạch đĩa của mình. "Cậu làm được đấy, cậu biết mà."

 

Bucky lắc đầu. "Tớ không muốn làm cho tất cả mọi người," cậu đáp. "Chỉ cho cậu thôi."

 

Bò Wellington là trận Waterloo(1) của Bucky. Cậu ấy làm món đó ba lần liền nhưng không thành công - lần đầu tiên lớp vỏ bị cháy, lần thứ hai thịt bò chưa chín, lần thứ ba cậu quên mất lớp pate làm món bò khô và nhạt thếch. Sau đó Bucky không thử lại nữa, cậu chuyển sang các món khác mà không nói lời nào. Steve nghĩ chắc hẳn cậu đã quên luôn rồi. Nhưng vài tuần sau anh về muộn với căn nhà tràn ngập hương thịt bò và bánh và các loại gia vị, thấy Bucky vui mừng đứng trong bếp, bàn ăn đã dọn sẵn.

 

"Tớ làm được rồi," cậu nói, và trông cậu hạnh phúc đến nỗi Steve quên mất anh đang mệt mỏi và muốn đi ngủ đến dường nào.

 

Món bò Wellington ngon tuyệt vời, mềm mại và đậm đà, lớp pate ngấm vào lớp vỏ bánh vừa phải. Steve chưa bao giờ phải giả vờ nhiệt tình với những món ăn Bucky làm cho anh, kể cả khi nó dở tệ, nhưng anh cảm giác anh có thể ăn món này mỗi ngày cho đến cuối đời.

 

Bỗng dưng anh ngước lên và thấy Bucky đang ngắm nhìn mình, cằm cậu tì lên một tay.

 

"Sao thế?" anh hỏi, sau khi nuốt một miếng to đầy thịt và vỏ bánh.

 

"Không có gì," Bucky đáp. Khóe miệng cậu hơi cong lên. Như giấy đang cháy, Steve nghĩ và mấy ngón tay anh ngứa ngáy muốn cầm lấy cây bút chì vẽ. "Chỉ là tớ thích ngắm cậu ăn thôi."

 

Và đột nhiên lại là năm 1940, với Bucky ngồi bên kia cậu trước cái bàn chơi bài lung lay họ lấy được từ một bãi phế thải và kéo về căn hộ, cậu đẩy đĩa đồ ăn còn đầy một nửa về phía anh và bảo rằng cậu không có đói. Vẫn là nụ cười đó trên khuôn mặt cậu, ngắm nhìn Steve ăn, dù anh biết - từng biết - là cậu nói dối. Cậu ấy đói. Họ lúc nào cũng đói.

 

Ngày đó Bucky chăm sóc anh, và giờ cậu vẫn chăm sóc anh, sau tất cả mọi chuyện. Suy nghĩ đó làm Steve nghẹt thở. Anh đưa về phía trước và chạm vào cánh tay Bucky, bên kim loại, và Bucky giật mình một chút trước áp lực. (Áp lực, cậu nói cho Steve biết vào một buổi tối, là tất cả những gì cậu cảm nhận được từ cái tay đó.)

 

"Buck à," anh mở lời, rồi dừng lại. Ta biết nói lời cảm ơn người luôn ở bên chăm sóc cho ta trong suốt ngần ấy năm qua như thế nào? Ta biết nói lời cảm ơn người quan tâm đến ta nhiều hơn quan tâm đến chính họ như thế nào? "Món này ngon thật đấy," anh nói thay vào đó, biết rằng chỉ như vậy thì không đủ nhưng anh cũng không biết làm thế nào để hay hơn nữa.

 

"Tớ _biết_ ," Bucky nói, tự tin và kiêu kì, nghe rất giống anh chàng Bucky luôn khiến các cô gái quay đầu lại ở sàn nhảy khiến Steve không thể nhịn cười và ném cái khăn ăn về phía cậu. Bucky tóm lấy, vẻ hài lòng, rồi nhìn đi chỗ khác.

 

***

 

Steve hiếm khi vào phòng Bucky mà không gõ cửa. Những ngày đầu trong quá trình phục hồi, làm cậu giật mình sẽ kích động cậu hơn tất thảy mọi cái khác, và cậu đã bị tái phát vài lần, chỉ bằng việc Steve bước vào phòng. Nhưng giờ cậu có vẻ đã khá hơn - Steve không thể nhớ nổi lần cuối cùng anh vô tình giật cánh cửa khỏi bản lề là khi nào - vậy nên anh bỏ qua chuyện đó, thỉnh thoảng quên béng mất và cứ thế lặng thinh đi vào. Hôm nọ cũng vậy, khi anh vào hỏi Bucky vài thứ và thấy cậu đang gập người trước một đôi kim đan len, lông mày nhíu lại với sự tập trung.

 

Đây không phải lần đầu tiên Steve thấy một người đàn ông đan len. Dù sao thì, bây giờ đã là thế kỉ hai mươi mốt rồi, và rất nhiều điều hoàn toàn là bình thường mà lại không phải vậy vào cái thời anh lớn lên. Nhưng thú thật mà nói thì anh hơi ngạc nhiên, một phần vì Bucky quá mải mê vào việc cậu đang làm đến mức hầu như không nhận ra anh đang đứng đấy.

 

Anh ho một tiếng, hi vọng sẽ báo cho cậu sự hiện diện của anh bằng cách nhẹ nhàng hết sức có thể. "Ê, Bucky," anh dịu dàng gọi. Bucky nhìn lên, cả khuôn mặt cậu là chiếc mặt nạ đang tập trung cao độ. Tay cậu vẫn không ngừng chuyển động. "Năm phút nữa tớ đi ra hiệu, cậu đi cùng không?"

 

Mất gần một phút để Bucky tiêu hóa hết câu anh vừa nói. Rồi cậu gật đầu, liếc nhìn đống len rối tung trong lòng mình. "Đợi tớ chút," cậu trả lời. "Tớ muốn đan nốt hàng này đã."

 

Steve không biết nói gì thêm, nên anh gật đầu và đóng cửa phòng. Vừa lúc quay đi anh nghe tiếng Bucky lẩm bẩm, "Lên một mũi, xuống hai mũi..."

 

Anh đợi vài ngày sau mới nói về chuyện đó, không rõ Bucky sẽ phản ứng ra sao. Dọn dẹp và nấu ăn là một chuyện. Anh không thấy việc này liên quan gì cả. Một buổi sáng ngồi uống cà phê, anh ngập ngừng hỏi cậu, Bucky nhún vai.

 

"Sam dạy tớ," cậu nói. "Anh ta kể là một vài người mà anh ta tư vấn đang tập làm. Bảo là việc đó giúp hai tay tớ có cái để bận bịu." Cậu giơ hai tay về phía trước, kim loại lấp lánh và da thịt mềm mại. "Nhưng mà tớ phải kìm tay trái lại, không có thì tớ sẽ giật đứt sợi len mất."

 

Steve nhớ lại vẻ mặt tập trung bất động của Bucky, những nếp nhăn hằn giữa hai hàng lông mày. "Có không?" anh hỏi. "Ý tớ là có giúp được không ấy?"

 

"Một chút," cậu đáp. "Nhưng tớ chưa đan được gì nhiều. Chỉ hàng thẳng thôi. Sau này Sam sẽ dạy tớ làm mấy thứ khó hơn."

 

Có vẻ như đấy là tất cả những gì cậu muốn nói về chuyện này. Anh ngậm miệng lại rồi rướn người về phía tờ báo, nheo mắt trước mục truyện cười như thể bắt chúng thực sự buồn cười bằng sức mạnh của ý chí vậy.

 

Nhưng tối hôm đó, khi Steve đang ngồi xem tivi, Bucky ngồi phịch cái xuống bên cạnh anh cùng với đôi que đan và cuộn len.

 

"Bọn mình đang xem gì thế?" cậu hỏi. Cậu không nhìn màn hình, chỉ cau mày với cái cậu đang làm. Trông nó chưa ra hình thù gì cả, tuy nhiên Steve khá chắc là nó màu xanh.

 

Anh kiểm tra danh sách. " _I Love Lucy_ ," anh đọc to. Ghi chú ở trên tờ danh sách Cha Nội Rầu Rĩ viết là anh sẽ thích phim này "bởi vì nó cũ rích rồi. Mà anh thì già. Vậy đó." "Chắc cậu sẽ thích." Dù sao thì, Bucky cũng già rồi.

 

Bucky gật đầu và không hỏi thêm câu nào nữa, âm thanh duy nhất phát ra từ cậu là tiếng lách cách từ đôi kim đan. Steve vừa ngắm cậu làm vừa xem phim, chuyển động ở bàn tay kim loại nhanh hơn tay phải. Ánh sáng từ màn hình gột rửa cậu, khiến cậu trông lu mờ và mỏng manh, biến đôi mắt cậu thành một màu xanh lam sáng bừng như dòng điện.

 

Vài phút sau cậu vươn vai, gác hai chân lên trên lòng Steve. Cậu không nhìn lên khi làm vậy, cũng không thay đổi tốc độ đan. Như thể nó là chuyện bình thường.

 

Nhưng nó là chuyện khác. Trước khi đến cú rơi, băng giá, chiến tranh, Bucky luôn là một người rất thích gần gũi, luôn vò tóc Steve hay là vòng một tay qua hai vai anh và kéo anh lại gần. Phải khó khăn lắm Steve mới làm quen với chuyện đó khi họ gặp nhau lần đầu. Rồi, khi cậu quay về, cậu tránh đụng chạm hoàn toàn, nép người lại nếu cậu ở quá gần khi hai người đi ngang qua hành lang. Từ hồi đó đến giờ cậu đã thoải mái hơn, để cho đầu ngón tay Steve lướt nhẹ lên ngón tay mình khi anh đưa cậu một cái đĩa, không co rúm người lại khi vai họ chạm vào nhau trong rạp chiếu phim. Nhưng việc này... việc này nhiều hơn cả những đụng chạm thân thể đã có giữa Steve và cậu từ khi họ mới chỉ là hai cậu bé. Cậu ấy ấm và nặng, và Steve thấy mặt anh nóng râm ran.

 

Anh nhìn đi chỗ khác, giữ cho mắt dán vào màn hình. Anh đã quên mất mình đang xem đến đâu rồi. Lucy đang đeo một cái mũi giả, anh khác chắc là vậy.

 

"Ổn cả chứ, Rogers?"

 

Bỗng dưng anh có thể cảm nhận ánh mắt Bucky trên người mình. Giọng cậu trầm và nhỏ. Steve hi vọng ánh sáng từ màn hình cũng gột rửa cho anh như với Bucky, biến anh thành màu xanh và trắng để cậu ấy không nhìn thấy màu trên hai má anh.

 

"Quá ổn," anh đáp, hi vọng giọng mình vui vẻ chứ không phải nghe như sắp nuốt chửng luôn cả lưỡi. "Quá ổn."

 

Đấy là sự thật, anh tự tin nghĩ, và nghiêm túc tập trung vào tivi. Nhưng rồi anh cũng chẳng nhớ mình đã xem cái gì nữa.

 

***

 

Vài ngày sau Steve bước vào phòng ngủ và thấy một cái khăn len màu xanh lam xù xì và bị méo đặt trên gối anh. Không có tờ giấy nhắn nào. Anh đeo nó vào lần tiếp theo đến Tháp Stark - tên chính thức là Tháp Avengers - để họp, quàng nó hai lần quanh cổ dù trời hôm đó ấm áp và rực nắng.

 

Tony nhận ra, tất nhiên rồi, bởi vì Tony Stark sẽ không bao giờ bỏ qua bất cứ thứ gì cho anh ta lí do để trở thành tên đáng ghét. "Cái thòng lọng ở đâu ra thế?" anh ta hỏi khi Steve ngồi xuống. "Cuối cùng chủ nhân của anh cũng ban quần áo cho anh rồi sao? Giờ anh là một gia tinh tự do rồi hả?"

 

Steve đảo mắt. Đó là một câu ám chỉ mà anh hiểu - nhờ có Clint và sự ám ảnh  kì quái của anh ấy với mấy cuốn sách về lũ nhóc phù thủy, chứ không phải nhờ Tony - nhưng cũng không khiến cái câu đó bớt ngu ngốc hơn tí nào. "Đấy là một món quà." anh đáp gọn lỏn, ngồi xuống và nhìn chiếc máy tính bảng ở trước mặt mình. Thêm mối đe dọa từ một nhà khoa học điên khùng khác nữa. Có vẻ gã này chủ yếu chế tạo robot.

 

"Một món quà từ Chiến binh Mùa đông," Natasha thêm vào từ chỗ cô ngồi phía cuối bàn.

 

Trong một phút Steve bối rối vì không rõ sao cô biết hết chuyện này. Rồi anh chợt nhớ ra là tất cả mọi người anh quen đều là những đặc vụ ngầm xuất sắc và không còn bối rối nữa. "Tôi đã bảo cô đừng có theo dõi chúng tôi nữa mà," anh nói với Natasha.

 

Natasha nhún vai. "Nếu anh muốn tôi dừng lại thì chuyển vào tòa nhà có ít cửa sổ hơn ấy."

 

"Và khóa xịn hơn," Clint tán thành từ phía cuối bàn.

 

"Những bức tường dày sẽ phù hợp đó, Steve Rogers," Thor góp ý. Bruce gật đầu.

 

Steve lờ tịt mấy người bạn đánh ghét của anh, bởi vì Tony trông như thể anh ta đã chết và bay lên thiên đường rồi, và đó gần như chưa bao giờ là dấu hiệu tốt cho Steve.

 

"Chiến binh Mùa đông," anh ta nói. "Siêu sát thủ được tăng cường sinh học mà anh đang giữ trong phòng khách đan khăn cho anh. Anh không thể cặp kè với một trong hàng triệu người bình thường muốn ngủ với anh. Anh phải chọn một cựu điệp viên HYDRA chín mươi tuổi với một cánh tay robot. Biết _đan khăn_."

 

"Chắc không đến cả triệu," Steve đáp, cáu điên. Rồi anh chợt nhận ra đoạn đầu trong lời Tony. Anh đặt cái máy tính bảng xuống. "Bucky và tôi không _cặp kè_."

 

Tony khịt mũi. "Làm ơn đi. Lần cuối cùng tôi thấy bất kì ai nhìn nhau như anh và C-3P0 kia nhìn nhau là..." Anh cân nhắc một lúc. "Chà, có lẽ là lúc tôi nhìn Pepper."

 

"Xin lỗi đi," Nat lẩm bẩm, đủ bé để Steve nghe thấy, "Có mà anh nhìn vào gương ấy."

 

Ở tình huống khác có lẽ anh sẽ cười. Nhưng không phải đây giờ.

 

"Anh và cô Potts là một đôi," anh phản đối.

 

Tony nhướng mày. "Tôi biết," anh nói.

 

"Bucky và tôi không phải là một đôi."

 

"Ồ?" Anh khịt mũi. "Chà, nếu anh nói vậy."

 

Họ bắt đầu nói về nhà khoa học kia. Chí ít thì những người còn lại nói - Steve không còn chú ý nữa. Anh cố gắng nhớ lại chính xác cái cách anh và Bucky nhìn nhau. Thay vào đó anh nhớ sức nặng của hai chân Bucky trên người anh, hai má nóng bừng của anh dưới ánh sáng màn hình.

 

"Nhưng anh yêu cô Potts," anh buột miệng, ngắt lời báo cáo của Natasha về những thông tin cô thu thập được đêm hôm trước. Tony phải đảo mắt trước cái câu này.

 

"Kì lạ thay, tôi cũng biết luôn cả điều đó."

 

"Nhưng nếu đó là cách Bucky và tôi nhìn nhau... "

 

Anh ngừng nói. Đằng sau anh, ai đó - anh đoán là Bruce - ho nhẹ. Tony nhìn anh. Steve không thể chỉ ra biểu cảm trên vẻ mặt anh ta ngay lập tức được.

 

Sự đồng cảm, anh nhận ra. Là sự đồng cảm.

 

"Ừ," Tony nói, như thể Steve đã nói hẳn ra. Giọng anh ta thay đổi, dịu dàng hơn và gần như tử tế. "Đập thẳng vào mặt anh, phải không nào?"

 

Và có lẽ chuyện thực sự dễ hiểu hơn lần này, bởi vì họ không có nhiều thời gian như người bình thường để suy xét những việc gần đây, nhưng sự thật là có lẽ anh không hề hay biết điều gì đang diễn ra cho đến khi mọi chuyện bắt đầu. (Mặc dù có lẽ Bucky đã biết - anh lại nhớ về hôm ở phòng khách, giọng nhỏ và trầm của cậu.) Nhưng giờ nó đã được nói ra thành lời - giờ nó là điều anh thực sự có thể nghĩ về - anh có thể nhìn thấy nó. Bucky cuộn tròn người trên ghế đi văng, mặc quần áo của anh. Cái cách Bucky ngắm nhìn anh ăn, với một nụ cười bí ẩn, và cách mà cậu chăm sóc anh, kể cả khi cậu còn chưa lấy lại được một nửa con người mình. Tỉnh dậy sau khi rơi xuống sông Potomac và biết rằng cậu cứu anh, rằng kể cả trong đống hỗn độn mà HYDRA đã gây ra cho tâm trí cậu, vẫn còn thứ gì đó biết về Steve, rằng không thể không bảo vệ anh. Biết rằng nếu như chuyện xảy ra ngược lại, nếu Steve là người rơi xuống vực và bị hủy hoại và tái tạo, vẫn có điều tương tự trong tâm trí anh, rằng bẩm sinh anh đã hiểu rõ Bucky là quan trọng, rằng cậu là _của Steve._

Anh thầm nghĩ, _Mình yêu cậu ấy_ , và như thể có ánh sáng thắp lên trong anh.

 

Anh đứng phắt dậy, suýt nữa húc đổ cái ghế.

 

"Tôi có việc phải làm," anh nói, rồi rời đi.

 

Khi cánh cửa đóng lại sau lưng, anh nghe tiếng Tony nói câu gì đại loại như, "Và đó, các bạn của tôi, là cách chúng ta làm."

 

***

 

Quãng đường từ Tháp về đến căn hộ của hai người mất gần một giờ đi bộ. Với một chiến thuật sáng tạo bao gồm "cuốc bộ," và "sang đường", thỉnh thoảng là "vượt phố," anh chỉ mất mười lăm phút.

 

Có thể chỉ mất mười phút thôi nếu như không phải đảm bảo an toàn cho người đi bộ, nhưng dù có đang đắm mình trong tình yêu đến thế nào đi chăng nữa, anh vẫn là chính mình.

 

Bucky không ở trong bếp. Cậu cũng không ở trong phòng khách. Cậu cũng không có trong phòng ngủ của mình hay phòng ngủ của Steve hay nhà tắm hay cái chỗ bé tí tẹo trong tủ đựng ở đồ hành lang. Steve sắp sửa có lí do để hốt hoảng thì anh đi ngang qua một ô cửa sổ đang mở và nghe thấy giọng nói quen thuộc đang ngân nga khe khẽ một giai điệu ngọt ngào nào đó bằng thứ ngôn ngữ mà anh không biết. Anh ngó ra ngoài và thấy Bucky ngồi khoanh chân trên lối thang thoát hiểm, ánh nắng vàng rực rỡ khiến cậu trông trẻ trung đến lạ. Dưới giọng hát của cậu, Steve có thể nghe thấy tiếng lách cách nhẹ nhàng của đôi kim đan. Cánh tay kim loại của cậu lóe lên mỗi khi nó chuyển động.

 

Cậu ngẩng lên khi Steve bước ra ngoài lối thoát hiểm, nheo mắt trước ánh nắng. "Cậu về nhà sớm thế," cậu nói. Cậu ấy thật quý giá và xinh đẹp, và Steve tự hỏi tại sao trước đây anh chưa hề nhận ra điều đó. Có lẽ là rồi, có lẽ đó là ý nghĩa của tất cả những điều này suốt bấy lâu nay, kể từ khi họ mới chỉ là hai thằng nhóc. "Tớ đoán là tận thế chưa đến đâu, nhỉ?"

 

Steve vẫn chưa quen đứng vượt lên cậu dù sau suốt bao năm qua, và anh cũng không thích vậy. Vì vậy anh ngồi xuống, gập chân lại dưới mình để cả hai đều có chỗ ngồi - lối thoát hiểm này khá bé, mà họ thì đã to hơn nhiều so với ngày trước.

 

"Có thể nó sẽ đến," anh đáp. "Chỉ là tớ vừa nhận ra tớ có những việc quan trọng cần làm ngay bây giờ hơn là chặn nó lại."

 

Anh đã tập nói câu đó suốt trên quãng đường về nhà. Anh thấy nó cũng khá hay.

 

Trong tưởng tượng, anh sẽ ngỏ lời và bắt đầu một nụ hôn ngay lập tức, và mọi chuyện sẽ tiếp diễn từ đó. Trong thực tế, Bucky nhúc nhích người và bắt đầu nói câu gì đó khi anh rướn người về phía trước, và anh lùi lại ngay, bỗng dưng khá chắn chắn rằng mình đã tính nhầm ở chỗ nào đấy.

 

"Xin lỗi," anh nói. Anh đã bắt đầu cố nghĩ cách để sửa sai ngay, vì trong đầu anh đã hiện ra cảnh Bucky ghét anh và cảm thấy khó chịu và Chúa ơi, rời đi, và anh cần phải nhanh chóng chặn chúng lại. "Tớ không định-"

 

Bucky phải đảo mắt. "Chúa ơi, Rogers," cậu làu bàu, rồi vươn tay ra, tóm lấy cái đuôi khăn len bằng bàn tay kim loại. Cậu giật, Steve ngã chúi về phía trước, và rồi họ hôn nhau, vụng về mà ngọt ngào và ấm áp.

 

Một lúc sau Bucky đẩy anh ra, tay vẫn nắm chặt chiếc khăn như thể Steve sẽ bay đi bất cứ lúc nào và cần phải giữ anh ở lại trên mặt đất. "Tớ định hỏi," cậu nói, "là chuyện quái quỷ gì mà lại quan trọng với Đại úy Hoa Kỳ hơn cả đi cứu thế giới thế?"

 

Steve cười toe toét đến mức đau hết cơ mặt, hơi thở hổn hển của anh phả ra hơi ấm. Anh thấy lâng lâng và run rẩy và trên cả tuyệt vời. "Chà, tớ cũng không biết nữa," anh nói. Anh nghe giọng mình như đang hơi say xỉn. "Hóa ra là có một anh chàng này mà tớ đã si mê từ lâu. Từ khi tớ mới là một thằng nhóc." Bucky hít vào mạnh khi nghe câu đó nhưng không nói gì cả, hai mắt cậu dõi theo từng cử động trên khuôn mặt Steve. "Cậu ấy đã chăm sóc cho tớ từ khi ấy, và tớ mới chỉ nhận ra điều đó nghĩa là gì vào khoảng, ờm, hai mươi phút trước." Anh tạm dừng, rồi cẩn thận thêm vào, "Và tớ cần Tony Stark giúp tớ nhận ra. Chắc tớ không bao giờ là người thông minh nhất đội rồi."

 

"Không bao giờ," Bucky xác nhận. Cậu cuốn chặt cái khăn quanh tay chặt, kéo Steve lại gần đến khi trán họ chạm vào nhau. Cậu liếc nhìn sợi len trên ngón tay mình và nói, "Cậu biết không, tớ đang học làm mấy thứ khác nữa đấy."

 

"Thế à? Cái gì vậy?"

 

Cậu ngâm nga trong miệng. "Mũ. Và găng tay." Cậu rướn người về trước, cắn nhẹ môi dưới của Steve. "Có lẽ là một cái áo len nữa nếu cậu ngoan ngoãn."

 

"Còn nếu tớ không ngoan?" Steve ráng nói, ngay khi não anh bắt đầu hoạt động trở lại. Thú thực mà nói, anh chẳng có mấy kinh nghiệm trong chuyện hôn hít, nhưng cái cảm giác răng cậu cắn vào môi anh tuyệt vời đến mức đờ đẫn tâm trí.

 

Bucky mỉm cười, buông cái khăn ra. "Bộ đồ lót toàn thân. Cái bộ lót dài ngứa ngáy râm ran khắp người mà cậu sẽ phải mặc dưới lớp đồng phục ấy. Tớ sẽ kiểm tra trước khi cậu ra khỏi nhà, giống như mẹ cậu vẫn hay làm khi mùa đông đến."

 

"Thách cậu đấy."

 

Cậu đặt một nụ hôn nữa lên môi anh, chớp nhoáng và nóng bỏng, "Thử tớ xem."

 

***

 

Cậu làm thật.

 

 

Hết./

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chú thích:  
> (1)Trận Waterloo: là một trận chiến diễn vào năm 1815 gần Waterloo, thuộc Bỉ ngày nay, nơi quân đội của Napoleon Bonaparte bị đánh bại bởi công tước xứ Wellington và thống chế Blucher. Được coi là một trong những trận chiến nổi tiếng nhất trên thế giới và mang tính biểu tượng trong lịch sử quân sự Anh.


End file.
